Christmas Rings
by bucktooth22
Summary: Christmas Twoshot Johnlock Mystrad Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

John and Sherlock were, per Sherlock's insistence, up at 4:45 in the morning. Both, of course, still in their pajamas, they were sitting around their rather depressing Christmas tree. It had too little limbs and was sparse on pine needles. John had done his best to decorate it to hide the bald spots but it was still a sad sight in the background of their celebration. Sherlock's skull was wearing a Santa hat, John's gift to it, and John was just about to pull on his new jumper, his gift from Sherlock. It had a picture of jam on it. Sherlock had gotten a children's chemistry set from John. He would cannibalize parts from it for his experiments, as John had expected.

Sherlock spent the last bit of 4 o'clock moaning about boredom. John was updating his blog on his laptop before Sherlock snatched it, threw it in the air and then shot it. John couldn't think of any words to express his anger, he wanted to kill the man until Sherlock grinned. "Mycroft got you a new one." He said with a smirk. John felt his anger slowly ebb away until he was just laughing at the absurdity of the whole day so far. When Sherlock started moaning about boredom again, John kissed him firmly on the lips, not wanting any of his other possessions to be shot. While he was snogging Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg walked in the door.

"Merry Chrrrrrr-" Greg coughed at the scene until the two separated. John hurried to pick up his laptop and return it to its usual spot. Sherlock was left standing dully in the middle of the room looking severely kissed. The two new arrivals, the elder Holmes in a suit and the Detective in a rugby jersey and sweatpants, set the gifts they had brought under the tree. They were both sporting their new golden engagement bands, Mycroft's Christmas gift. The British government was carrying a brand new umbrella that he twirled extravagantly. "Little brother." Mycroft chide. "Still in your pajamas."

"We weren't expecting you until at least 5!" John said awkwardly as he stood and enveloped Greg in a hug before turning to Mycroft who put his hand out for a shake. The hand was promptly crushed by John as he hugged the elder Holmes.

"It is 5 on the dot." Mycroft said.

"Stuck Anderson and Donovan with work for the day." Greg whispered to John with a mischievous smirk. They laughed before returning to their Holmes brothers.

"I suppose you might be able to guess what mine is." Mycroft said haughtily as he pushed a gift dripping blood towards Sherlock. Sherlock pulled his present out of the blood soaked bag and grinned with glee at the brain in a jar that was dripping blood.

"I got you this." Greg said handing Sherlock a deerstalker with a bow on the top. "We got you this." Greg said turning and handing John a new laptop. It was also sporting a bow, the proof that neither of the men was at all adept at wrapping.

"I-I can't accept that." John mumbled staring lovingly at the brand new gadget.

"It was less work to get that for you than Sherlock's gift." Mycroft said reassuringly.

"Sherlock, would you get Greg and Mycroft their presents?" John asked as he hurried to hook up his laptop in place of his old one that had a rather recent bullet hole from Sherlock's boredom.

"Busy." Sherlock said as he put the brain next to the skull with reverence. John huffed and got the two remaining presents from under the tree and handed them to Mycroft and Greg.

"Sherlock picked out your Mycroft, so I don't know if you'll like it." John said awkwardly. Mycroft opened his gift and stared aghast at what appeared to be a goldfish. It was, actually a fishbowl full of transparent glue with an immobile plastic goldfish suspended it. Mycroft opened his mouth to say something but then shut it again.

"You can name it Gavin." Sherlock smirked over at his brother who flushed but said nothing. Greg's turn at opening gifts revealed the Christmas special of Doctor Who that had three doctors. Greg was, for good reason, very excited.

"Now that we're all related, I suppose-" Mycroft was cut off when Sherlock stomped hard on his toes, scuffing his pristine shoes.

"It's fine Sherlock." John smiled; he was, after all, the only one of the group who was not related, either by blood or engagement. "Can we see your ring?" John asked as he leaned closer to Greg, pulling Sherlock with him. Greg held his hand out for them to study the simple platinum band. Sherlock had slipped away and was having a heated argument with Mycroft.

"John, may I have a word?" Sherlock asked curtly as he brushed off Mycroft and went into the other room. John followed, bewildered at Sherlock's sudden properness. When Sherlock rounded on him, eyes seeming intent on some goal, John figured he was about to be told off, or maybe have to listen to Sherlock rant about his brother. Instead, Sherlock got down on one knee and took out a small velvet box. Sherlock popped it open, revealing a silver band. Before Sherlock could say anything, John had grabbed the man by the wrist and yanked him up to his feet. He pulled Sherlock's wrist behind him until their bodies were pressed together.

"Yes." John whispered as he kissed Sherlock hard. His free hand held Sherlock against him by the small of his back. Sherlock pulled back, looking at John who was practically glowing.

"I had a speech." Sherlock said frowning.

"Tell me later." John smiled as he let Sherlock go and held out his hand. Sherlock slipped the band on his finger before slipping his own on.

"I'm sorry I couldn't afford to buy you something nicer, like Mycroft bought." Sherlock looked sour.

"I love it." John effectively silenced Sherlock on that.

"He offered to lend me money for it." Sherlock smirked.

"In exchange for what?" John asked grinning.

"In exchange for a case. It was only a five." Sherlock smirked. John laughed before looking at his ring and laughing louder.

"What are you laughing at?" Sherlock asked seeming defensive of his ring choice.

"I just always thought I'd be the one who had to ask you." John grinned. Sherlock said nothing, simply smirked, proud of himself, and pulled John back into the other room.

"Now that's taken ca of, we're all related." Mycroft smirked.

"But, unfortunately, we can't go to the bar. We've got a case." Greg said as his phone snapped shut.

"We can all go!" John grinned.

"What do you say Mycroft?" Sherlock looked at his brother.

"I suppose we can lend our assistance." Mycroft said smiling at Greg. At the scene Mycroft and Sherlock were competing, who would make the most deductions. Greg was busy trying to scribble down everything the brothers said. John was talking to the officers.

"That's my fiancé." He said pointing at Sherlock and showing the officer his ring. It was the fourth officer he'd spoken to.

"I know. You already told me and all the other officers." The man said.

"You should entertain him." Sherlock smirked as he sauntered over to the two. "He is, after all, dating the smartest man in England." Sherlock tossed a superior smirk at Mycroft who glared daggers back.

"Solve the case?" John asked looking at Sherlock with a loving and wistful smile.

"Gave Gavin all he might need to solve the case. Mycroft offered his...limited insight." Sherlock said loudly.

"Now back to the flat? Or to the pub?" Sherlock asked as he put his arm around John's shoulders and began pulling him back to the taxi.

"To the pup! John grinned.

"I'll just debrief Anderson and Donovan and then join you three." Greg smiled as he set of with the rest of the officers.

"Oh no, I'm being left alone with the Holmes brothers." John grinned at Sherlock who gave him a look.

"But you are mine." Sherlock said as he hugged John closer possessively.

"I have my own." Mycroft said dismissively.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

John and Sherlock were finally home after their long night of drinking with their new relations. John was slumped across Sherlock's lap and Sherlock had a book resting atop John's unmoving form. "Are you asleep?" Sherlock whispered.

"Yes." John mumbled.

"Will you marry me?" Sherlock murmured.

"I ready sid yes." John slurred.

"You said yes before I could ask the question." Sherlock smiled.

"Yes. I'll murry you." John mumbled.

"You know I'll ask you again when you're not drunk." Sherlock hoped John would say the same in the morning.

"I'll say yes thin too." John murmured.

"I love you." Sherlock said softly. His only answer was John's soft snoring.


End file.
